


No Yoko

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard blames Sara for the rift between him and Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Yoko

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Scene from 1.06 (Star City 2046).
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them (and some of their words) from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Sequel to [Mission Incomplete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6076146).

Sara was feeling good about herself after helping Oliver and Connor to defeat Grant Wilson. Her head was still spinning from the changes this next generation of heroes and villains had wrought. While she was happy that Digg would have a son, she feared for how Slade would father another child. 

She pushed those thoughts aside, hoping that they would be able to avert this particular future by knowing it could happen, once she and Ray were back in 2016. Hopefully they could prevent Oliver from losing his arm, too.

Instead, she went in search of Snart and found him in his room.

"Go away," he called out after she knocked on his closed door.

"It's Sara," she called back. 

A moment later the door was wrenched open and Snart was in her face. "Go away," he growled.

Sara's smile dropped, her good mood immediately waning. "What's going on?" she asked. "I heard something about you knocking out Mick. Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry, but what part of 'go away' did you not understand?" Snart asked. 

"The part where you're saying it to me," Sara protested. She forced her way into his room and stood her ground. "Tell me what's going on with you."

Snart ground his teeth and closed the door. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We always talk about it," Sara said. "We have a wacky adventure and then we talk. It's our thing."

"That's the problem," Snart practically yelled. "You're the problem."

Sara stepped back as if she'd been slapped. "How am I the problem?"

"All those talks," Snart said, walking towards her, causing Sara to back up. "You got me to open up. You made me _care_ ," he snarled. 

Sara's back hit the far wall and her eyes widened. She wasn't scared of him, but his anger towards her was unsettling.

"Caring is bad?" she asked.

"Yes," Snart confirmed. "It was supposed to be Mick and me, and then the rest of you. We were the token bad guys, here to take advantage where we could. We weren't supposed to make friends."

"Mick's made friends?" Sara teased.

"Not that he'd admit to," Snart confided, then shook his head. "I wasn't supposed to make friends. I'm the brains of the partnership. It was my job to keep us separated. Until you came along and screwed it all up." He set his hands on either side of her head. With an almost desperate whine to his voice he asked, "Dammit, Sara, why did you have to go and kiss me?"

Sara's eyes widened and her face flushed with anger. "Is that what this is about? Because you weren't complaining at the time."

"At the time, I wasn't thinking," Snart admitted. "Mick asked me when you lot became friends and I realized it was when I talked you down from killing Stein."

"And then I kissed you," Sara said, understanding. "Look, if you don't want anything to happen here, it doesn't have to. I'm not out to break up your partnership with Mick. But if he can't handle you wanting to be a part of the team, that's on him, not me." 

Sara pushed his arms away, stepping away from the wall, but not leaving. She spun around to face Snart again. "What is it that you want, Leonard?"

"I want to stop Savage and become a legend," Snart said. "And I want you."

He closed the distance between them and took Sara's face in his hands as he kissed her.

Her hands slid wrapped around his back, fingers clutching at the material of his jacket, pulling him closer. "Good answer," she said, before claiming his lips again, immediately opening to his questing tongue.

Leonard began to move, walking Sara backwards until her back hit the door and she moaned, feeling his full weight pressed against her. 

Sara had just begun to open his pants when Rip's voice sounded in the room, and presumably throughout the ship. "Everyone report to the flight deck, it is time to depart."

Leonard pressed his forehead to the door, panting in her ear. "Well, that timing sucks."

"Tell me about it," Sara agreed, her own breath struggling to get back under control.

"You go ahead," Snart suggested. "I'm going to need a minute."

"Are we okay now?" Sara asked, seriously. "You're not going to get mad at me again the next time you see Mick, are you?"

"We're more than fine," Snart drawled, running a finger down her cheek. Sara caught it in her mouth and sucked on it once, slowly, causing Snart's eyes to darken and he pushed himself away from her before he did something stupid. "Go on, I'll be along soon."

Sara opened the door, but before leaving she said, "I care about you, too."

Snart's smile was the last thing she saw before closing the door.

The End


End file.
